The Project Director, Dr Rathod, will rely on the extensive infrastructure of his home institution, The University of Washington, for normal management (eg interactions with NIH and US institutions subcontractors). However, given the complexity ofthe project particularly in South Asia, the PD will emply a experienced, professional, part fime Project Manager (50% effort) for the first two years ofthe Project. The Manager will go to 100% fime commitment as the Project scales up in South Asia and the US in years 3-7. The South Asian part of project management will be handled through a new and innovative arrangement All South Asian contracts, and their administrafion, will flow through Dr Narayansamy's unique organization that has a team of business managers, scientific project managers, and technology support staff. Their scrupulous track record, and their familiarity with business and political norms in South Asia, will allow the main ICEMR scientific team to focus on the research and training aspects ofthe project.